


Ancient Powers Chap. 1

by riversong_sam



Series: Ancient Powers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 317Pairings/ Characters: Dean, Sam, Cas, Goddess!Reader x ??Warnings: supernatural violence n stuffBeta: N/AA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.See my tumblr @riversong-sam for more info. on early access to fics.





	Ancient Powers Chap. 1

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all’s neighborhood  
stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse’s shell - thriller by Michael Jackson (Yes i got rid of some of the lyrics)   
The black clouded smoke shrouded the land leaving destruction in its wake. Miles away another cloud, one with a purple hugh covers the land. Protecting and revving, healing destruction.   
Castiel was caught in the purple smoke. He squinted trying to see through it, as a woman stood in front of him.   
“You poor thing.” she hummed softly.   
She circled him as he held his guard. In the cloud he no longer felt Rowenas spell.   
“Such a nasty spell.”   
“Who are you?” Cas asked watching her.   
“I have had many names over the centuries, but that doesn’t matter right now. You’re free from the spell. Just remember the darkness wasn’t the only being released Castiel.” and with that she disappeared the purple cloud gone with her.   
She left him in a daze. Wondering how she could possibly know his name. He’d dwell on it later right now he needed to get back to the Winchesters and warn them.  
**  
You’d taken on the form of a young woman. Going by the name you’d liked the best. You’d captured a demon and were using it for information on what was going on in this time. Once you had all you could get from it you simply killed it. One less demon in the world never hurt.   
The Winchester brothers were easy to find. Holed up in their bunker. For now you’d wait and watch. When the time came you’d insert yourself into their lives. The closer you were to them the better you’d be when it came to finding who you wanted. So until then you’d wait, after all patience was key.


End file.
